This invention relates to a headset and face mask construction. It is common to mount protective face masks or shields from the sides of head encircling bands of headsets particularly sound reduction headsets in which a pair of ear cups are provided. Such face shields are commonly supported for relative rotational movement with respect to the headband between a lower use position and an upper storage position. Such relative face band movement very often causes the headband on which it is mounted to rotationally shift vis-a-vis the ear cups and to this end it is normal to provide a strap which connects to the headband and additionally is positioned about the rear of the wearer's head to give greater positioning stability to the main headband. This eleminates the actual and perceived need for the wearer to constantly readjust such after revising the face shield position. Such rear head straps however increase the complexity of such devices, and many wearers find them bothersome and simply eliminate them.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to present a headset face shield combination device of the above generally-described type which includes means for better stabilizing the positional relationship between the headband and ear cups such that relative face shield movement between use positions will not displace the headband vis-a-vis the wearer's head.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved headset and face mask combination that eliminates the need for a rear headband and yet does so in an efficient and relatively simple manner.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by temporarily or permanently fixing the spacial relationship of the ear cups and the headband ends to which they are attached to prevent substantial relative rotational movement between such elements and thus increase the stability by which the headband is positioned on the wearer's head which in turn reduces the likelihood rotational face shield movement supported thereby will undesirably alter such position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.